Lost Soul
by MiTcH67
Summary: A man wakes up in the desert with no recollection of how he got there or who he is, as his journey to find himself begins he has glimpses of his past life while a mysterious old man keeps appearing everywhere he goes Just the start to a short story I had to do for an english assignment
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a killer headache and attempted to stand up but failed miserably. I rolled over onto my back and stared into the sky which was completely blue with not a single cloud in the sky.  
I thought back to what I did last night and how I could have ended up here, all I really remember was heading to the bar to have a few beers to talk to Sweet about a discovery that I had made but I can't remember what it was now I also noticed that I had no memory of who I was or what my life was and where I lived it was all blank and the more I tried to think about it the more my head hurt.  
After 20minutes of thinking I finally managed to stand up and survey the scenery. I noticed that there was not a shred of plant or human life around and figured I was somewhere in the desert but where? I decided to go for a short walk and see if I could spot a gas station or something on the horizon. After about 2 minutes of walking I felt a vibration in my pocket so I reached in to feel what it was and I realised it was a mobile. Funny thing though I never recalled having a mobile but decided to answer it anyway. "Head still hurt Carl", a cold voice spoke but I couldn't recognise who it was I then found out my name was Carl since he called me that. "Who are you and where the hell am I", "HAHAHAHA", he replied with an icy cold laugh like death itself. "Who I am well that's not important, where you are well lets just say that you won't be seeing civilisation for quite some time", and before I could ask anymore questions he hung up on me.  
Rage started to swell up inside of me and with a massive roar I yelled out "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME, WHO THE HELL AM I", all of a sudden from behind a bush I heard "Jeez your so damn loud sonny I was trying to have a nice nap there and if you really want to know your in the middle of nowhere so there happy". I spun around to see an old man come out from behind it I was amazed that I didn't see him there or notice his shadow at all. He looked about 5 foot high with shaggy grey hair and a long beard. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was bright red so my guess was he was a heavy drinker.  
"So what's your name sonny jim" he asked me and suddenly pulled out a whiskey bottle and started to drink. I was cautious to answer but figured he was the only person here so may as well get to know him. "My names Carl and you are" I asked watching him cautiously in case he tries to mug me, then I realised mug what I lost my wallet and everything but this phone and another weird object in my right pocket I reached in and felt the object which seemed to be slightly curved and then I felt a trigger and it hit me there was a bloody gun in my pocket.  
Coming back to life I just managed to hear the old geezer say "The names Julius now follow me sonny and I'll take you back home". So with no choice I decided to follow this crazed old man. We walked for hours and in that time I learned nothing about Julius every time I asked him why was he in the desert or where he came from he would change the subject and ask me about how I got here and my life back home.  
It started to get dark when we saw in the distance a tiny looking village and decided to crash there for the night. When we arrived I went straight to the inn and asked for a room. When the man asked me for money I turned to Julius and asked him whether he had any cash. Of course he didn't so I turned back and the man was staring at me as if I was crazy and I realised that he thought it was stupid I was asking a drunken man for money that probably was the reason. I reached into my pocket which held the phone and somehow there was $1000 next to the phone with a note wrapped around it. After handing the money over and crashing in a room I finally opened the note and it said. _Carl here's some money so you can start a new life don't get any idea's about returning to Grove street because if you do your dead._ My head started to spin who was this guy that put me here and why didn't he want me to go back to Los Santos. I decided to lie down and have a nap to calm my mind down. When I went to check on Julius I found he had gone but where to? Deciding he was at a bar I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

My hands are tied up and I have a bag over my head I don't know where the hell I am and suddenly I hear a voice as cold as death.  
**_"Carl you no good son of a bitch you just had to find out about our little secret didn't you well now you gone and done it we gonna have to dispose of your sorry ass and make sure never return"  
_**I jerked suddenly awake and as a reflex drew my gun only to find that no one was in the room. It was all a bad dream? But who was that person talking and what did I find out about that was so damn bad. Finally realising I was getting no where I went outside to the fresh air and decided to buy a car to drive back to Los Santos in.  
Heading up the road I saw a familiar face it was Julius but how the hell did he get 12 miles up the road in such a short amount of time its nearly impossible, I decided to pull over anyway and give him a lift. "Well sonny jim I see we have a nice set of wheels here well then I see you finally know where you're heading to well that's great". I did notice that my memory was slowly coming back to me I remembered that I live on Grove Street in Los Santos and bits of my memory of what happened the night I was knocked out was coming back now.  
I was in the bar drinking and talking to Sweet who was my brother about some discovery I had made involving the San Andreas police but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. The landscape slowly grew less and less barren and I started to see tree's forming. All of a sudden I saw a sight that sent chills through my bones for some odd reason. There were two cops on the side of the road watching us as we drove by. All of a sudden their sirens went on and asked us to pull over. I found a nice spot out of the public's eye to pull over and the cops came over to the car as I wound down my window he asked. "License and registration please", then it hit me I didn't have my damned wallet so I didn't have a license. I looked at Julius for backup and the cop stared at me in a strange way I kept wondering why every time I would ask for Julius's advice people would stare at me weirdly like I was insane or something is it really that bad to talk to a drunken man. I assessed the situation and figured that these cops were probably in league with the police that did this to me and they were gonna find a way of putting me away. Quick as a flash I drew my gun and blew the first cop straight between the eyes. His head fell through the window and landed on my lap in a bloody mess before the cop could draw his gun I sent a bullet straight between his eyes and he fell through the other window lifeless as well. Getting out of the car I grabbed the bodies and dragged them to the ocean where I threw the bodies in to dispose of the evidence. Looking at my shirt I realised I needed a shower to get rid of the blood all over me not to mention the bits of brains scattered all over my windows so I drove over to the gas station and sent my car through the wash and paid the gas station owner $50 for a new set of clothes. As I started the car I yet again noticed that Julius was missing who the hell is that guy and why does he appear suddenly and then go randomly.  
I finally made it to a city like suburb and went straight to the inn for a nap because I was famished after today's events. Lying in my bed I thought back to the encounter with the police. How could I have been so skilled with a gun and have such fast reflexes it all seemed a blur as I tried to think back to what my life was before I ended up in this mess but nothing came except for a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Carl you do know what this means right we got enough evidence to put those pigs away for good and keep the Grove safe from the damned cops but you do realise that if they ever found out what you know your life is going to be in a lot of danger my brother".  
Two dark figures were listening in on the conversation me and Sweet were having with twisted smiles on their face they grabbed a radio and spoke into it and then moved to the toilets quickly.  
I woke up with sweat pouring down my face. I had another dream about that night, but who were those two guys in the background and what did they say into that radio that was so darn important.  
I walked outside to my car only to find three cops asking people in the street whether they had seen this man. I saw the photo and recognised his face that was me! I quickly jumped into the car and sped off hoping that the cops wouldn't have noticed me at all. After 20 minutes of driving I slowed down and came to the conclusion that I had lost them. I heard a snoring noise in the back of the car and looked behind only to find Julius was fast asleep on the floor of my car with an empty bottle of Scotch wrapped around his fingers. "Useless old man", I thought to myself and wondered how he managed to have gotten inside the car without the keys. "Sonny Jim every time I see you seem to look more and more assured of yourself", he said as he sat up and wiped the drool that had formed around the edge of his mouth. "Yeah sure I am learning quite a bit about yourself but I still know nothing about you old man so speak up", but as I turned around to ask he was already asleep. Who the hell was this old man and why does he still follow me around.  
After hours of driving I finally made it to the border of Los Santos except I had one problem the cops were checking out every driver that came through. I had a brilliant idea. "Old man wake up", I yelled as I violently shook him. He jolted awake and I told him my plan. As we pulled up to the gate the cop looked in and asked us you got any I.D. I had sun glasses covering my eyes and a hood that covered most of my face. "Sorry we got robbed along the road and they stole everything of ours and I was in a hurry to take my dad to the hospital", and I pointed to Julius who was lying on the back seat sprawled like he was unconscious. The cops took one look at the back seat and at me with a freaked out expression on their face. "Fair enough then you can go through and I hope that your "Dad" will be okay", as he said the words "Dad" he looked to his buddy and they both started to crack up laughing. I decided to leave them behind and drove off.  
Finally I had made it to Los Santos maybe now I would find the answers to who I am and what I know that is so deadly to the police that they could be put out of business and with that I drove off into the darkened city with my unconscious "father" in the back seat as my only companion who knew anything about me.


End file.
